


Gods & Monsters

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little less Supernatural lore and a little more Constantine(ish), Angel! Michael, It'll hopefully make sense later, M/M, Med Student! Adam, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please remind me to update these tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is sent to Earth to protect Adam, unknowingly in possession of an extremely powerful weapon, from hell's greatest warriors. Adam immediately pushes Michael away, but when so many circumstances have them crossing paths, including Michael's grace which is becoming increasingly powerful and unruly, will Michael be able to fulfill his mission?  While trying to hide what he is, constantly fighting enemies, and attempting to get closer to Adam, Michael discovers that nothing is what it seems. Unknown forces push Michael and Adam into the throes of a war they didn't even know they were fighting in. When push comes to shove, will Michael be able to keep Adam close or be forced to let him go?<br/>(E rating possible for later chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods & Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies!
> 
> I know, it's so soon after _Show Me How_ , but I can't seem to stop writing about my babies.
> 
> This was originally in response to a prompt for Midam Week. Which, by the way, hopefully all three prompts I've missed the past few days, will be fulfilled tomorrow. Perhaps, one big long one shot? We'll see.
> 
> Okay, so if you didn't see the post on my blog, this is a story which has the serious potential to become another multi-chapter Midam fic! I just want to know whether or not this story is worth continuing. Please let me know either here or on [ my tumblr.](http://www.playingtenniswithguitars.tumblr.com)
> 
> I think that's it for now. Enjoy the first chapter! 
> 
> Love, Peace, and Spoopy Treats,  
> Faye.

“Michael.”

“Yes brother?” Michael asked Uriel as he watched Castiel attempt the attack move again.

“You are needed upstairs.” Uriel said in a snobbish and smug voice.

Michael inwardly sighed, “Balthazar, make sure they finish their training and then they are done for today.”

The angel groaned but agreed as Michael left.

Michael followed Uriel upstairs to Zachariah’s office and stood as he waited for the other angel to arrive.

Zachariah suddenly appeared behind Michael, his presence sending an uncomfortable tremor through Michael’s wing. He shook them out to hide the movement.

“Michael,” Zachariah’s too cheery voice called out, “Good to see you. How are the troops?”

Michael’s face remained passive, but anger course through him, his wings stiffening.

“Our _brothers_ and _sisters_ are progressing just fine. Castiel mastered his attacking today. I’m very proud.”

Zachariah’s smile faltered slightly but remained false and made Michael feel uneasy.

“Good. Look, we’ve just gotten word. Something big is stirring among the hell spawn. Talk of the town is that they’re gathering the Knights of Hell. All signs leading to one human.”

Michael stared, waiting for his part in this story.

“His name is Adam Milligan. He is in possession of an item that we do not want them to have. The hell spawn are sending Abaddon to collect it.”

Michael eyes widen, he had heard the stories of her. She was a large threat and a ruthless killer. Whoever this Adam was, he had to have something seriously powerful, whether he knew it or not.

“What’s the item?”

“A key.”

“A key? _One_ key?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, so what is my position is this?”

Zachariah made a chair appear across from his desk, “Please, sit down Michael.”

Michael moved forward slowly and cautiously sat in the chair.

“Michael, we need you to go to Earth and protect Adam at all costs until we can get the key safely.”

“Why don’t I go and just take them?” Michael was confused by his mission and was unclear as to why he had to do it.

“Because we don’t know what it looks like. All we know is that it is extremely dangerous and we need you to protect the human and the object. He may not even know he has it.”

“How long?”

“However long it takes. Father is never very clear about the assignments.”

Michael nodded his head slowly.

“We aren’t allowed to interfere directly. How am I to get close to him?”

“Uriel and I will carve cloaking sigils on your wings. It will disguise you from other beings and seers. You will look and seem human for all intents and purposes. You have been on Earth before, you’ll be fine. You need to get him to trust you. You will have to _get close_ in the same way humans do.”

Michael took a long moment as the words washed over him. He looked up immediately with wide eyes as he realized what Zachariah meant.

He looked to the other angel for confirmation and received a curt nod and sickening smile.

“When?”

“Now,” Uriel said from behind Michael.

Michael looked between his brothers and thought he saw a shared look of smug satisfaction before searing pain shot through his wings and he blacked out.

* * *

 

When Michael came to he was sitting in a small cafe, the smell of sugared pastries and burnt coffee invaded his senses.

“You okay there, man? It looked like you fell asleep on me,” a deep voice next to Michael spoke out.

He looked up slowly to see a tall dark-blonde man with piercing blue eyes looking at him in concern.

“Yes. I am fine. Just seem to be lost,” Michael responded honestly, “uhm, lost in thought.”

The man just smiled and nodded as he walked away, behind the counter.

“My name’s Adam if you need anything.” He called from over with a bright smile and…a wink?

Michael’s eyes widen at the name and gesture.

The words were out of him before he could stop them.

“Adam Milligan?”

The man behind the counter stopped his cleaning and stared at Michael with a penetrating look.

Michael, for the first time in his long life, squirmed, from the intensity of the stare.

“Yes,” Adam said, slow and cautious, and walked back to Michael.

“I don’t think I know you. I’m sure I’d remember you,” Adam’s eyes swept over Michael’s vessel appreciatively.

Michael squirmed for the second time in under a minute. What was it about this human that made him so _nervous?_

“Who are you?” Adam asked as he sat across from Michael at the table.

Michael tried to remember his vessel’s name, but with those blue eyes gazing intently at him, he couldn’t.

“Michael.”

Adam laughed, among all things.

The sound resonated in Michael and his grace reacted to it violently. Michael shifted in his seat again.

“Michael…?” Adam asked.

Adam was looking for something else.

_Names. Humans have other names. Second names. What was Castiel’s vessel? No-something._

“Novak.” Michael responded.

Adam offered his right hand forward, “Michael Novak. It’s nice to put a name to the face.”

Michael took the hand in his and his grace reached out, sending electricity coursing through his body, fingertips tingling with the contact.

Adam seemed to have felt it too because he withdrew his hand quickly, only allowing Michael a flash of bad childhood memories.

“Okay, _Michael_ , how do you know my name? You aren’t in my classes, this is the first time I’ve seen you here, and I’d definitely remember if we met _elsewhere._ ” Adam stated slyly with long look at the expanse of Michael’s neck.

Michael swallowed heavily and he tried to think of something, anything to say.

“I know your father.”

Adam’s eyes hardened and Michael could feel the anger building.

“What? Does he need money again? What is it this time? Drunken disorderly? Assault? Another D.U.I.?”

Michael pushed down the sudden, odd need to comfort Adam and worked on creating a convincing lie.

“Nothing of the sort. I work at a rehabilitation facility. He mentioned his son and I thought I had to meet the remarkable soul that has had to deal with that man and his problems since he was twelve.”

Adam’s posture relaxed slightly, but he still remained wary.

“So what are you? Some stupid shrink who thinks he can cure everyone? You want me to go out there and tell him that I forgive him? That it wasn’t his fault that he broke my arm? That I’ve had to work since I was fourteen to support him? That he isn’t a piece of shit for leaving me when I was seventeen and telling me that I could take care of myself?”

Adam’s anger rose with a nearly unbearable amount of sadness that, again, set Michael’s grace on fire with concern, anger, and the need to protect.

“No. I don’t wish for you to ever say any of that.”

Adam look shocked, eyes wide and mouth open, then curious.

“What do you want?”

“I told you. I just wanted to meet you. You have been through a lot. I just wanted to extend a friendly hand.”

Adam seemed to think this over for a long time before getting up abruptly.

He turned to Michael with the anger now directed directly at him.

His grace shrank at that look and Michael’s face fell.

“Look,” Adam pointed a threatening finger at him, “I don’t know who you are or why you’re even here, but don’t _ever_ assume that you know anything about my life or who I am. If you see my father, tell him I’m still serious about no longer helping him. His mistakes. His problems. And as for you,” Adam looked directly in Michael’s eyes, “Don’t ever come here again. Finish your coffee and leave.”

Michael went to speak, but he was stopped by Adam’s hand.

“Don’t say anything. You’re handsome face can only get you so far.” Adam seemed to recoil at his own statement and then stomped away from the table, leaving Michael in shock.

_W-what just happened?_

Michael searched his vessel’s clothes for a wallet or money. He took one large drink of the still-too-hot coffee. He place a bill he found with the number twenty on it and hoped it was enough before he ran – walked, he walked – out of the café, his grace clawing inside of him to returned to the human.

Michael ignored the clawing, until he managed to dodge into an alley, to call on Zachariah and Uriel and demand what was happening to him.

His last thought, before he called out, was whether or not Castiel would have enjoyed the coffee he sampled.

“Brother.” A deep, dark voiced spoke from behind him.

_No._

It couldn’t be.

Michael’s fists curled and he swiftly delivered a bone-shattering blow to the body behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what do you think?


End file.
